Twelve-Hours
by kmgproductionz
Summary: She just wanted to learn how to surf. Chon/Brooke


Dedicated to **champagnelaughs **for making me love the idea of Chon/Brooke

* * *

**12 Hours**

She wasn't like O. She challenged him. There was something about this girl that made him forget his surroundings, to let down the wall he held up for so many years and just live. And he didn't know what scared him more, the fact that he was falling for this girl, or the fact that at any moment she had the power to break him.

He didn't expect to find anyone where they ran too. She was on vacation with her family, she spent her days out on the beach where she met O. O loved her. _Her name is Brooke! _She had told him. She was seventeen, not much younger than O. And he felt like a dirty old man because of the way he caught himself looking at her sometimes.

"I thought you were going to teach me how to surf." Brooke had said to him as she followed him down the beach. He smiled to himself, ignoring her. Because he knew she hated to be ignored. She had made that clear the first time they met when he was 'rude' (or at least that's what she told him he was being). The nightmares had come back and he wasn't getting much sleep. Usually when that happened he'd roll around the sack with O. But she wasn't his anymore. She was Bens. And he was OK with that. Ben loved O in a way that Chon couldn't.

"-Do not ignore me, Chong!" She said causing him to turn around and give her a look. She laughed at his facial expression. He didn't like when she called him Chong. _That's not my name. _He told her. She would laugh. Her unique laugh that made his insides feel warm. Ben made fun of Chon for how much his face would light up when Brooke would laugh. _Dude, it's obvious. _Ben would tell him.

"Don't call me, Chong."

"Why?" She said in a singing tone. "You and Ben are the reincarnation of Cheech and Chong." Brooke tells him with a grin.

"Cheech and Chong aren't dead, Brooke." Chon said, turning around and continuing his walk down the beach. "And Ben and I aren't funny."

That caused Brooke to stop following him, pouting out her lips at the comment he just said. "You guys are funny … kind of. I mean, its dark humor."

She had no idea how dark.

"I like dark humor." Brooke said, skipping her way to him, her lips no longer in a pout. He turned and faced her once she was at his side.

"Do you really?" He asked. Brooke nodded her head. "How dark?" He challenged her.

Brooke quirked her brow up, trying to fight a grin. "Is this some kind of sexual thing? Because it's kind of turning me on."

And then he laughed, which made her grin wide. She liked his laugh. He always sobered up so quickly though, not letting himself laugh for too long. Almost as if it was wrong for him to laugh. Maybe it was the war thing.

O had told Brooke that Chon used to be a Navy Seal, but not much else. All she knew was that he had been to war before. She wasn't going to ask questions she probably should be asking. She'd only been here for two weeks.

Brooke hadn't wanted to come here, _why not the Bahamas? _She complained to her father who continued to ignore her and drink his scotch on the plane as his wife, and Brooke's mother, sat passed out next to him, knocked out from all the pills and booze she engulfed before getting on the plane. _Why here? _

She didn't get an answer.

So she wandered the streets of the country, hoping not to get kidnapped because her father was far from Liam Neeson and if she were to disappear, she couldn't help but wonder if her father would even notice. Brooke walked down the streets of the market, taking in this new world, exploring, when she literally ran in to Ophelia. She knew in an instant that O was a California girl. You can take the girl out of Cali, but you can't take Cali out of the girl. O invited Brooke along with her, teaching her some of the local words (the ones that O knew.) She showed her where to get dresses, a place to get your hair beaded. _I'm not so sure about that. _Brooke told O, looking at the blonde's hair. O pulled it off, but she didn't think that she could.

Ophelia had invited Brooke back to the house on the beach she shared with Chon and Ben. And for the next two weeks, that was Brooke's home away from home. And just as she had assumed, her father hadn't noticed.

"Will you please just teach me to surf?" Brooke pleaded causing Chon to give in to a soft smile. "I don't know when my Dad will send a large group of body guards searching the islands to find me – or if it will even happen – but I really want to learn how to surf before, and if, that happens. Please, Chon."

There was sadness in her voice that made him finally give in. "Go back to the hut, grab Bens board and meet me here in ten minutes." He finally agreed causing her to clap her hands in excitement. He watched as she ran away from him, back up the beach to where the hut was.

Technically, it was a hut they lived in. A hut with multiple huts in it, a large hut. Brooke had told Ben that _Hut _was a weird word.

She then proceeded to call it; _Hut Mansion. _

Forty minutes had passed, and he wondered if O had held Brooke up, helping her get in the best outfit to surf, or whatever girls do. But once that hour mark hit, and the sun changed positions in the sky, he finally headed back to the hut to find that O was crying and Ben was holding her in his arms. "What happened?" He instantly went in to combat mode. Something had happened, something bad.

Ben shook his head, letting Chon know that it wasn't as bad as O was making it out to be. "Brookes Dad showed up." He told his friend. "They're catching a plane in a few hours. I'm sorry man." Ben clapped his hand on Chons shoulder, knowing the feelings Chon was harboring for Brooke but never said anything. Ben went back to sitting next to O, letting her cry. O had made a friend – a friend she wanted to stay. But Brooke was only seventeen.

Ben wasn't surprised when Chon reached for the Jeep keys and hurried out the door. They all knew the hotel Brookes parents were staying at. The most lavish one on the Island. It was a twenty minute drive, and Chon hoped that Brooke and her parents hadn't already left the place – he couldn't think like that though. Because if he kept thinking like that, he would turn around and go back to the hut in defeat. But he needed to see her. One more time.

He pulled up just as he saw Brooke being escorted out of the hotel, a man holding her by the upper arm, ushering her to a large limo. There was no doubt in his mind that the man holding Brooke was her father. _You didn't even want to come here, why are you pitching such a fit about leaving? _

Chon ran up to where the man stood. "Ted!" He called out, remembering Brooke had told him her father's name. Ted looked at Chon in confusion.

"-Do I know you?" He asked in irritation.

"No, you don't. But I know your daughter." He looked to Brooke and saw what looked like relief in her eyes. "I'm supposed to teach her how to surf. She's been asking me to since we met and I've been blowing her off – something tells me that you've blown her off before too." Chon said, surprising both Ted and Brooke. "Except I wasn't blowing her off because I don't care – I was blowing her off because … well, because I like the way her brows furrow when she's frustrated." Teds grip on Brookes arm loosened. "But now you're taking her back home and I don't want to be like you – I don't want to disappoint her by blowing her off just because I think she looks beautiful when she's mad."

Brooke smiled softly at Chon.

"Before you take her back home, please, I'm begging you, and I'm not a man who begs … let me teach your daughter how to surf. Stay one more day." Chon pleaded with Brooke's father, who kept a tight grip on his teenage daughters arm.

Ted looked at Chon for a long moment. "You have twelve hours." He then looked to Brooke. "And then you are getting back on the plane and we are heading back to North Carolina, do you hear me?" He told her. Brooke nodded her head quickly and beamed at Chon. When her father walked away, she moved forward and hugged Chon, surprising him.

"Thank you, Chon."

His arms wrapped around her body instinctively. And even though he was happy to have twelve more hours with her, he also knew that it was going to be that much harder to say goodbye. His embrace tightened on her but Brooke didn't complain. She felt safe in his arms. When he finally did let go of her, he looked down at her and brushed her nose with his thumb. "I believe I said it'd teach you how to surf."

Brooke smiled. Because the thing that Chon didn't know?

Brooke already knew how to surf.

But now she was finally going to get the alone time she wanted with him.

Even if it was only for twelve hours.


End file.
